Silver Screen
History Mother : Golden Grace (Actress) Father: ShutterFlash (Photographer) Personailty He doesn't enjoy the constant company of others and would rather just sit back and enjoy taking in the scenery of nature. When forced to interact, he can be very blunt with his wording to a point of brutal honesty laced behind his deadpan delivery and sarcasm. Silver is very calculative with details, scrutinizing even the smallest of issues if he deems them important enough in the long run. He's very unenthusiastic with a very dim and often very sobering outlook on things. Silver generally just does what he feels like, whatever sparks his interest at that moment, or whatever can benefit him in some way. The colt simply tries to emotionally distance himself from the world as possible.. He doesn't care about anyone else because he believes no one cares about him. Surprisingly, Silver is very shy and silently doubting his abilities. He just wants to forget his less thens stellar foalhood and move on.... which is rather hard when your mother is famous and smothers you in attention. His feirce determination when he's interested in something is scary and terrifyingly stubborn, but maybe he has a more caring side hidden away beneath his thick outer shell. Physical Traits Silver (and his family) areAkhal-Teke, a breed of horses whose coat shine and shimmer gloriously in the pressence of lighing. While many ponies would embrace this unnatural beauty, Silver rejects it as annoying and troublesome to him in his day to day life. So, the stubborn colt oftens is seen carrying around an umbrella during the day to shade himself from the "Beloved Curse" and to not gather unnessesary attention. Silver always carries his father's vintage camera around his neck. It's a treasure to him, not because it was Shutterflash's, but because it has always been there for him. Silver also wears two Gobo tie bands around his forehooves and has done so ever since he was a foal. Why? Working, it neve hurts to have a rubberband or something to tie up loose cables or items. Plus it doesn't look half bad. Whenever Silver gets nervous or is reminded of his mother, he has a tendency to lose his normally controlled composure and somtimes can be seen sneaking a cigarette to calm his nerves, a very rare thing in ponyville. Cutie Mark Silver's cutie mark is of a reel of old film because of his talent for photography but mostly Filmmaking. He has an uncanny knack for creating artistic images within a frame; using his calculative mind for everydetail of an image before the button is even pressed on the camera. He's also a skilled writer, editor, and competent actor if the need be. Magic Silver's magic, like most unicorns, is tired to his cutie mark. In this case, his magical ability allows him to enchant certain objects to display pictures. He's able to take any picture from his mind and enchant it on any surface he pleases. This can include picture frames, sheets of paper or even rocks. It's any solid object he wants. It can essentially be projected on anything from the magic built in his horn. Eventually he learned how to make these pics move according to is will, and earning his cutie mark. However, He chooses to use his cameras most of the time. In a Selfless act, he had given most of his magic away to his mother to aid her in her career, a gift which Grace promises to replay.... to his displeasure... Relationships Shutterflash: Never Met. Doesn't care. Golden Grace: In an act of selfishness, gave up his magic to help his mother's singing career. She's famous and smothers him. He hates it and avoids her, but deep down cares. Cashew: A Young chipmunk Silver found and decided to take care up. Silver understands chipmunk and speaks to him, not bothering to translate for others. He sees him as a little brother; a selfish, annoying, little brother. var fctb_tool=null; function FCTB_Init_ac2360d90479da4e8522214702238234(t) { fctb_tool=t; start(fctb_tool); } FCTB_Init_ac2360d90479da4e8522214702238234(document'FCTB_Init_09b9aa8889cb6c4f8c5053fb1a386a2a'); delete document'FCTB_Init_09b9aa8889cb6c4f8c5053fb1a386a2a' Category:Silver Screen Category:Colt Category:Unicorn Category:Smoker Category:FIlm Category:Movies Category:Artist Category:Pony Category:Unicorns Category:Grumpy Category:Mean Category:Silver Category:Shiny Category:Red Category:Black Category:Camera Category:Film